Fallen Angels
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: An Undertaker lovestory. OK, IK it is rated M, that's for various later-on scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I recommend looking up "Falling Away From Me" by Korn an YouTube to get the full experience.**

**Izzi:**

Izzi sighed as she heard "Falling Away From Me" by "KoRn" blare out of her alarm clock. "Ungh!" she moaned groggily as she hoisted herself out of her huge bed. It was like a princess's bed... She could never sleep in it if she tried, though... Her white hair glittered in the morning light and her green eyes fogged up, just like they did every morning. She slipped on a pair of black glasses and sighed. The albino girl flipped her halfway down her back length hair out of her face and looked out her window to see if her dreaded family was gone. Her mother's baby blue Mitsubishi was gone, but the black Volvo was still there. "Fuck!" she muttered. Her stepdad was still here. He was the worst. She sighed and clicked the album "Issues" to the next track. "Trash". Her favorite song aside from "Kidnap the Sandy Klaws". She smiled lightly to herself and sang along loudly so her asshole of a stepdad would get the message: she hated him. That's how she sent her cryptic messages: via her music. No one has seemed to catch on yet, bet they will... "_Your feelings, I can't help, but rape them. I'm sorry, I don't feel, the same! My heart inside, is constantly hating! I'm sorry, I just throw you away!" _She sang as she pulled on her school uniform. "_I tell my lies and I despise every second I'm with you, now I run away and you still stay so what the FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" _she sang extra loud on that part.

Naomi was ready for school at around 7:00. School didn't start till 9:30, but she had to leave. Go somewhere. Go to her secret place. She never really went to school. She snuck out back and stepped into the old family crypt. She chanted softly,

"_Get me out of this hell, _

_ I hate these fuckers,_

_ I need what makes me me,_

_ I need 1888, London England, _

_ UnderTaker's Shop,"_

The room started to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut and collapsed to her knees. She put her head in between her knees and waited 5 minutes. Finally, when she opened them, she was no longer in the crypt of Josephine Haus. She was in a small, cramped closet filled with jars of embalming fluids. She opened the door and stepped out into the UnderTaker's shop. Most were scared of him, but she actually loved him. With all her heart, as a matter of fact. She never loved anything aside from herself and her father's side of the family, the Haus family. She scanned the small shop for UnderTaker. "Over here, milady," a creepy voice cackled. She walked briskly over to a yellow jar filled with salt. She grinned as she caught sight of UnderTaker in the jar. It boggled Izzi's mind, wondering how he got in there... "Oh, well..." she thought aloud.

"Hm?" Undertaker asked. "Oh, nothing..." she said. "How's the Grim Reaper training going?" he asked. Izzi sat herself on a coffin. "It's much better than sitting in Mrs. Dillard's class, learning about nuclear structure and binding and shit..." she said. It honestly was. She threw some of her hair out of the way.

"Well, Izzi, why are you here so early?"

"I'm actually here to pass out. I cannot sleep at my house for shit!"

"Why not?"

"My Mom and Stepdad fucking in the next room..."

"Say something."

"That conversation would be awkward as FUCK, U.T..."

(U.T. is what Izzi called him in private.)

"Well..."

"Dude, do you know what she'd DO if I told her?! And how would I word it? I'm not allowed to 'swear', so, what, 'Keep the sex down?' That's just not something a daughter should say to her mother..."

"That's not something a daughter should hear from her mother either."

"..."

Izzi sighed and removed her bra and underwear without taking off her clothes. She walked over to her white coffin. It was white, bordered with purple. U.T. had made it just for her. She sighed and opened it. "Wake me up when Will comes to drag my ass to work..." she called. "Alright. Don't go out cold on us again," he said. She belched out loud and plopped into her soft coffin. Sweet, blissful silence. Nothing but her and her coffin. (And occasionally the sound of U.T.'s clothes rustling as he put them back on.) She passed out to the best sleep she's had all week.

X...X

"Izzi...Izzi, wake up!" U.T. called. Her eyelids opened, and there stood U.T. She blushed as she realized how close he was to her. She blushed; he smelled like embalming fluid and salt. "Will's here," he said simply. "Oh!" she blushed as she realized that her bra and underwear were laying on the floor. U.T. picked them up and handed them to her. "Go to the bathroom and change real quick. Your other clothes are hanging on the door," he said. Izzi nodded. After she closed the door behind her, she looked at her pale face and shinigami green eyes in the mirror. Her blush was redder than Grell Sutcliffe's hair! Literally! She shrugged it off and pulled on her black pants and white tux shirt with the black coat. She was soooooooooo wishing she could just stay in 1888 forever... She pulled a flask from the inside of the jacket out and took a swig: aged vanilla. She loved it. She wiped her moth and pulled on her favorite gloves: the ones that had the knuckles cut out. She pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail and pulled on her heeled boots.

When she stepped out, Will was gone, and U.T. was working. "Will's outside, waiting for you," U.T. said. "Thanks," she said swiftly. She walked out the door and saw that the sun was decently high in the sky. "Tehe!" she said. She saw Will. He smiled and blushed slightly. "Hey, Izzi. How're you holding up?" he said. She gave Will a side hug. "Ok. I've gotta talk to you when we get in the carriage, though," she said. This was the day; this was the day that she would hopefully never have to see that damned family of hers again. She stepped in the carriage, although, she was surprised when she saw a Grim Reaper with bright red hair looking out the window. He turned to her and smiled. "Izzi, I missed you!" he gushed and hugged her face-to-face. Normally, she'd push him away, but she pitied Grell: he had so much love to give and one demon he wanted to give it to, yet he couldn't, and the demon doesn't even ACKNOWLEDGE him. Poor Grell...

William followed them in. "What did you need to ask me?" he said as he turned from Grell to Izzi. "Will, I can't keep on going back and forth between times like this! I know me being here really helps, so, I've chosen: I'm not returning. I'm staying, if that's alright..." she said. Grell looked shocked. "You're sure you want to abandon your family just to reap souls? You had bigger dreams than this! What about being a marine biologist?!" he asked. Izzi raised an eyebrow. "Foolish. I'm content with reaping souls, thank you very much," she replied. She remembered telling her dreams of being a marine biologist. Will sighed. "Well, that's an amazingly large decision... You're sure you want to stay?" he said. Izzi nodded. "You can stay. We're getting the manor extended and you'll have to make due sleeping somewhere... Maybe with somebody..." he said. "She can sleep with me!" Grell exploded. Will huffed. "Alright. I'm giving you this day off to rest... I know how hard it is for you to sleep at that house..." he said.

**Grell:**

When they pulled up to the manor, Will got out first and held the door for Izzi so she could hop out. Grell clambered out, landing face-first on the ground. "Damn you, Will..." he muttered. He hoped that Izzi hadn't seen that... No, she had turned to Bossley II, her cat. He pranced over to her and batted the air. She picked him up and tickled his paw. He mewed softly, and she smiled. Grell remembered the one time he'd followed her in her normal day**...**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS! I WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER HOPEFULLY TOMMOROW! ***^^*


	2. Chapter 2

_On the day that Grell had decided to follow her was just so happened to be a Monday, Izzi's worst weekday. He started following her on Sunday night to see why she couldn't sleep. He looked around her room. It was very unfitting to her: it was all pink, purple, or light blue. The walls and carpet were a plain beige and the bed was huge: it was 3 feet off the ground! He sat on the bed. It was so soft, his body sunk into it. "How can she NOT sleep in a bed like this?" he thought aloud. She had an entertainment center with a TV and the sides served as shelves. She had a bedside table with a plain fishbowl and a picture of Bossley II. He heard the door opening and he darted into the closet. Izzi came in. She flopped on the bed and groaned, "Here goes another sleepless night! Fucker!" She kicked the side of the bed until the bottom of her foot was cut and blood squirted all over the floor. She looked at it with calm eyes. Grell looked at her with worried eyes. He watched more. she watched some TV, but when it got darker, she started to look tired, but he heard a noise. Moaning and groaning and maybe some creaking._

_ "Dammit, they're at it again!" she said. She just couldn't go to sleep, now he saw why. It was 1:00 am and they were still going. She got fed up, grabbed a fistful of her own hair, and kicked the wall. "You cock sucking, ball lickin', dumbass and slutty ass bitch daughter of Mary Ann Nichols the English whore! GO TO FUCKING SLEEP, GODAMMIT!" she yelled. A man came into her room and smacked her. She smacked him back and grabbed a glass bottle from the side table. She broke it and pointed the sharp end at him. He held up his hands. "Smack me again, you ball sucking masturbating little dick shit!" she yelled. "O-ok, just, cool off, Izzi..." he said. "YOU TWO COOL OFF YOU DUMB FUCKS! YOU'VE BEEN GOING AT IT ALL WEEK! I CAN'T SLEEP, BITCHES! FUCK IT, I'M GOING TO AFRIM'S HOUSE!" she said. With the bottle still in her hand, she pulled out a black and purple duffel and packed it. He shrugged and gave up. _

_ She walked up to a house about 10 blocks away and knocked on the door. A boy that seemed one year older than Izzi answered the door. "At it again?" he asked groggily. She nodded. He ushered her in. She slept on a mat in the kid's room. She passed out the minute she touched down. Grell had no idea who Afrim was. He got ahold of her cinematic record and checked: Afrim was such a close friend. They weren't dating, but Afrim was always there for her. She was told that Afrim would be there for whenever and wherever she needed him. She took advantage of that. In the morning, Afrim sighed as he looked his dear friend over. He could see the bags under her eyes. She'd barely slept in days! He sighed and glanced at the clock. He'd wake her up at 8:15 to get ready. The doors didn't open for breakfast till 9:15 and class started at 10:00 and school in general ended at 4:00. He looked at her. She was so tired! Looking at her just made him want to pass out. The half Albanian, half Egyptian boy looked at her lip. She was so tired, she left her lip ring in! He left the room and watched TV till 8:15. He went back to his room and shook the pretty albino awake._

_ "Hngh!" she groaned. He would laugh any other day: her moaning reminded her of Vegeta from Dragon Ball. But, this was serious. She obviously was grateful for him. "Thanks, Afrim..." she moaned. He nodded and knew that she really did appreciate what he was doing for her. She pulled on her school uniform, brushed her hair, put her lip ring back in, and pierced her eyebrow. She put on a pin that read "Fuck you and your mother." She was going to get suspended. She didn't care. She was already a lost cause... She redid her purple streak and put on her favorite earrings, the ones with hoops and a spike. They left and walked to school._

_ Next thing Afrim knew, Izzi was in the middle of a fight circle, swinging some damn good punches at Kelly Diamox, her rival. Someone had brought a stereo and was playing I-E-A-I-A-I-O by System of a Down. Izzi was obviously winning: two black eyes, bloody nose, bruised arms and knees on Kelly. Izzi finished with a roundhouse kick to the head. "Suck your own balls, bitch!" she said. The principal came running out and Izzi made a run for it. She got down to the intersection and jumped cars to get across, just like they did in the movies. She darted down the street and turned the bend. She heard cop sirens. She whipped out both middle fingers and gave it to 'em. Grell could not believe that this was her average day. Afrim was running after her. "Izzi, wait!" he yelled. "Oh my Jew, Afrim, this is not the time!" she yelled. She jumped a neighbor's fence and stood in the backyard panting. _

_ The cops had surrounded the backyard that Izzi was now TRAPPED in. She jumped up on the roof and ran. She got to the edge and jumped. She landed on her bad knee. "BITCH!" she yelled, but she got up and ran. The cops came after her. "Mother fuckers!" she yelled. She busted a window in a car, hotwired it, and drove off, blaring "Dragula" by Rob Zombie. Grell was amazed that she knew how to drive. She peeled out the curb, ran all the red lights, and now she was on the run. Grell tapped into her mind. "Grell, I know you've been following me. This is literally my average day. The only thing out of the ordinary is me stealing a car," she said. Grell came out from his hiding spot in the back seat and hopped into the front seat. Izzi pulled something out of her backpack. A handgun. She leaned out the window and blew two tries of two squad cars. "I'm going back to 1888. They'll forget all about it later. They always do," she said. She busted through the gate to her backyard and ran to the crypt. She came back to the Undertaker's shop._

"Whoa," Grell said aloud. "Hm?" Izzi asked as she turned back to Grell. "Oh, just going back to when I saw your average day..." he said honestly. "Meh, I've had worse than THAT..." she said. "WORSE?! Izzi nodded. Grell sighed and led her up to his room. "Nice," she said. It was all red and black. Red was a good color in her book. Black was the best. She sighed and

walked over to the window. Grell walked over and slung his arm over her shoulders. She blushed as he pulled her to his chest. "No one should have to live like that..." he thought aloud again. Izzi blushed but this was just too much. She loved U.T., and Grell was a sweet guy, but he was just a friend. She sighed and wrestled him away. He pulled her towards him again and kissed her. Not a cheek kiss, either. All out lip-to-lip kiss. Tongue to tongue, too. She pushed him away. He grinned and sighed. She did feel bad for him. Really, she did... Grell kissed her again but she didn't refuse.

She did know that he was a good guy and meant well, but... he loved Sebastian, but 2 things: 1, A demon and a Grim Reaper can not be together, 2, Sebastian totally ignored him and did so much worse than that. He all out hated him! Izzi and Grell? To the world's eyes, that was possible, right, not forbidden, and, well, normal! She and U.T. could work out... she needed more time to think on it. She sighed and went downstairs. Will was sitting at a desk, doing paperwork. She walked past him to the kitchen. She grabbed a soda, took a swig, and belched out loud. "What do we say?" Ronald Knox said playfully. She grinned. "I taste like pizza and Dr. Pepper for breakfast," she said. He laughed. She likes Ronald. He was very laid back, very fun. If Will had heard her belch like that, he'd would've made her say excuse me and sorry. "Man, you don't have a healthy enough breakfast, young lady!" he said, imitating Will. She laughed so hard Dr. Pepper shot out of her nose in streams. It got all over the counter. "You son of a bitch!" she said playfully, knocking him on the shoulder. He laughed and got her some paper towels. "Here, Iz," he said with a grin. Ronald reminded Izzi of Afrim: always playful and smiling. She played around with Ronald a lot. She thought he was an awesome dude.

She also like Ronald due to the fact that he was the only one that believed she could travel through time at first. Also, she liked to stop being so uptight, like Will! Will was cool whenever he wasn't working... When he was working, he was a total buzz kill... "Tell me about it," Ronald grinned. She smiled and playfully shoved him. He smiled and readjusted his glasses. "Bitch," he said, grinning. Ronald and her could cuss to each other and it would be ok.

"Man slut."

"Whore."

"Son of Mary Ann Nichols the slutty ass bitch."

"Busty cunt."

** Author's Note: Srry to interrupt. If you are not a Vocaloid fan, you will be lost in these next parts. Look up these songs/dances if you are totally unaware. I have spelled them correctly, so copy and paste:**

**Nightcore-Bad apple (girl with blonde hair and apple)**

**Kasane Teto-Fukkireta (full version)**

**Akita Neru-Stop Nagging Me! (Gocha Gocha Uruse)**

**Nightcore-Daughter of Evil (picture of a girl with orange hair holding an apple.)**

**Akuno Musume feat. Kagamine Rin**

**Bad Apple-Music box version**

They laughed as their false serious faces crumbled and gave way to sheer laughter. All of a sudden, the Nightcore remix of Bad Apple blared throughout the manor. Izzi sang along to the Japanese lyrics. Ronald started dancing like a moron in the kitchen. He was doing the carameldansen to it, so Izzi just danced with him, except she was doing the Fukkireta. They were laughing and being idiots, cuz in a way, they both were. "What is that annoying music?!" Will said. "C'mon, Will! Just take a break!" Izzi said, not breaking from her Fukkireta dance. Fukkireta by Kasane Teto came up next. "Yay!" Grell said as he ran down the staircase. In about 10 seconds, Grell, Izzi, and Ronald were in the kitchen dancing the Fukkireta, lip synching to it while Will just stood there, looking at them like they were the crazy ones. "Ha-ha!" Grell laughed as he accidentally bumped into Izzi. She didn't mind. "C'mon Will! Gocha Gocha Uruse is up next!" Grell laughed. Will shook his head and returned to his work.

After Fukkireta and Stop Nagging Me!, Grell took Izzi's hand and led her to the ballroom. The Daughter of Evil, Nightcore remix started to play. Grell offered her hand to dance. She accepted it, and by the first riff, they were whirling around the ballroom, perfectly in tune. She loved dancing with Grell like this... They were whirling, twirling, swirling... the world was going by so fast... All of a sudden, halfway through the song, they heard the doors to the ballroom open. They didn't stop dancing for that though. "Will, here they are!" Ronald called. Will, Sebastian, and Ciel Phantomhive came in. The never stopped whirling until the song was over. Meanwhile, she felt the eyes go to her and Grell as they danced to the song of evil, feet moving swiftly and gracefully across the ballroom... The song started to slow, and they did slow. But, it sped up again, and they gave a few more powerful whirls and twirls, along to the dark, glittery music.

When they finally stopped, the couple that were dancing had been fine, but those who watched were dizzy. Sebastian was surprised that Grell could dance like that and not trip or do anything stupid. He was secretly jealous of Izzi: first, when they met, she didn't fall all over him like most women do, which bothered him greatly, and now, she was stealing his biggest fan from him. What a weird world! Ciel was obviously impressed. "Erm, how do you dance like that?!" Ciel asked. Izzi shrugged. "Not that hard..." she said. "It's much easier when you're not wearing those ridiculous heels and gowns, though..." she said. They normal, ominous Daughter of Evil was now playing. Izzi and Grell started to twirl and dance more slowly this time, though. The music was dark and ominous, fitting for Izzi. It was tragic sounding as well. Sebastian glared at the cute gothic albino as she was whirling around with Grell, happy as ever. "You two can whirl later. We have business!" Will said over the music. Grell and Izzi were obviously not listening: they had whirled up to the top of the stairs and they were definitely not coming down. Will was a bit scared of Izzi, to be honest. She was a wild, crazy girl, and here she was, whirling around with an emotionally unstable Grim Reaper. He'd kill her any minute if he felt like it. Will doubted it, but Grell was rather unpredictable. He got nervous when Grell did things like nuzzle her neck and kiss her forehead. He thought of Izzi as that co-worker you had an awesome crush on.

Finally, all music stopped. Grell and Izzi came back down the stairwell. "What's the work?" Izzi asked simply. "Um- no, never mind..." Will said. The cute albino shrugged and Grell took her hand. They started to dance to the music box version of Bad Apple. It was a slow song, and Grell wasn't so fond of it, but she loved it. He held her as the song faded away. They danced to a few other songs, and eventually it got dark outside, and Izzi got tired. She yawned. "Grell, can we go to bed now?" she asked. Grell lit up when she said that. He led her up to their room and looked forward to being with the cute albino girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzi sat up and hit her head on something hard. "OW! SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING JACK THE RIPPER'S SLUTTY ASS BITCH WHORE!" she screamed. "Coffin, remember Princess?" U.T. said playfully. She knocked him in the shoulder and got dressed. There was a knock on the door. In came Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, Lau, Madame Red, and Grell in his human form. Izzi had a feeling she knew what they wanted. It was the first of September in 1888. The murder of the first Jack the Ripper victim. "Hm?" U.T. said. "I think I know what they're here for," she said casually, stepping over and examining a random skull, tempted to hurl it at Grell, but William would have her ass if she did, so she just held it, dusting it. _Dead people are the best kind of people, after all_, she thought to herself as she grinned. "Oh yes? Then shoot, Mrs. Izzi," Ciel said, scoffing at her. Ciel and Izzi weren't that far apart age wise: to the people in 2013, she was a normal twelve year old. (She was turning thirteen September 29th. According to 2013, it would be the 3rd of September.) Ciel reminded Izzi of her little brother; he treated her quite differently when others were around... _It's his damn aunt and that cock blower Grell..._ she thought.

"Jack the Ripper."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, what did they call him in the papers? 'The Leather Apron'."

"Leather Apron?"

"Your looking for the murderer of Mary Ann Nichols, a prostitute killed in White Chapel on Friday, August 31st."

Ciel looked stunned at first, but he regained his posture and facial control. Madame Red didn't hide her shock. "H-how did you know?!" she said. Izzi smirked and cackled, "Oh, just a hunch. We got a maimed corpse in here not too long ago! But I didn't need the corpse to know. Jack the Ripper and his victims were well documented in my time." They were stunned. Undertaker was the only one who didn't seem surprised. "Yes... well..." Sebastian stammered. This albino amazed and bedazzled him, and although she was just a mere teenage Shinigami he secretly feared her. Undertaker clasped her shoulder. It was at this point everyone save for Undertaker himself realized that he had a small black lipstick kiss mark on his right cheek. Izzi cringed. It was courtesy of her. Undertaker realized that everyone was looking at his cheek. "What?" he said. Izzi's blush ran deeper as she fished in her bra and pulled out a small golden mirror. It was pure gold. Her Aunt Sally gave it to her after she had won her first martial arts tournament. She was just a white belt back then, and now she was a black belt.

She noticed every guy in the room blushed and seemed rather uncomfortable as she fished in there. She had a large bust for someone that young: she was a double D cup, but she was as tall as Undertaker, so it's not like they were so big it was unreal! She was also built rather large: when she started martial arts at age 5, she immediately started getting more muscular. But, swerving back to the Undertaker, he merely shrugged at the black kiss mark. He returned to the matter at hand, giving out the details of the corpse. The culprit was so obvious: Madame Red and an accomplice. Izzi decided to test her theory. She had a look her friends called the "Burning Eyes" or the "Hellcat eyes". They always said she had a way of driving people away from her with that look. The truth was, with her eyes, her whole life, she could always see when people were lying. Someone in this room was lying, and she was going to figure it out.

Before Ciel left, he asked her for a place and time for the next murder. (Of course, she was asked after Madame Red had left the shop. Lucky for her.) Izzi was sitting on the table, swinging her legs daintily, when she noticed Ciel had stayed behind. She scoffed, "Shouldn't you be at your manor, eating crumpets or drinking tea or somethin'?" (She meant this in a playful manor, and Ciel knew her well enough.) Izzi pulled a remote out of ehr pocket and clicked play. _Falling Away From Me _by _Korn _blared, but Ciel noticed it was a different version. "It's a remix by _Medusa In My Knickers_! I swear to God, I love it!" she said. Ciel nodded. "Um, you said there's more than one victim?" he said nervously.

"Yea. 4 others, but then he just stopped all of a sudden!"

"Any idea who he is?"

"It's a she and a he."

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm doing more than merely implying."

"What are you suggesting, then?"

"Your aunt and an accomplice."

"You shouldn't blame my aunt for this merely for you two not getting along."

"No. This killer was an experienced surgeon, and had a lot of anger. All of these women have had abortions! I know how your beloved aunt feels about abortions, Ciel. Let's just face it: we have the brains, now all we need is the brawn."

"The accomplice?"

"You got it. It would have to be someone who felt the same on this matter as her, obviously. My first suspect would be Grell, for he would be rather resourceful..."

"A lot of people feel that way about abortions, Izzi."

"This is an extremist if he's chopping up women!"

"OK, Grell it is!"

He turned and walked out the door. She rolled her eyes and turned to Undertaker. "Why didn't you wipe that off?" she asked. Undertaker grinned, but not one of his creepy grins. It was a different grin, a... loving grin. "It's going to get washed off in the shower eventually, unless you grace me with another one," he said. He leaned in, and their lips met. No annoying Grell crashing through the window, no nothing. Just a lip to lip kiss with the man she loved. They never pulled away. For about three hours, nothing but making out in the Undertaker's shop. Finally, Rena heard the crickets outside and realized that she was a mess. "Oh, I need to take a shower," she said. U.T. grinned. "Alright."

That night, at 11:34, Izzi yawned. "I'm tired. Goodnight," she said, going over to her coffin. Undertaker followed. "Let's share a coffin tonight. I do get rather lonely," he said. "There's not enough room, U.T."

"There is if we snuggle. 3" She cringed and smiled as she got in the coffin, snuggled up to her U.T. It was a very peaceful night.

** Author's Note: This isn't the end, nope. Far from it! OK, so... They're not dating, or as they said back then from my knowledge, "courting" yet. They just kissed. Sorry, my cousin walked by me while I was typing this up and asked if they were dating. -/-; Just clearing that up. **


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Izzi was woken up by a murmuring noise. When she slid the coffin lid aside slightly, she saw Will and Undertaker speaking in hushed whispers. Ciel was there also, with Sebastian. Izzi tried to go unnoticed, but Sebastian, being a complete and utter asshole, turned to her and smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, Mizz Izzi!" he said, bowing discreetly. "Oh stuff it, you crumpet eating cream puff butler," she growled, crossing her arms for the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Well! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning!" Undertaker cackled, hugging her tightly. She cringed as he kissed her lightly. (His jaw was clenched, no tongue, guessing for the fact that Ciel was here.) Undertaker held her by the waist and she cringed. She and Undertaker weren't dating yet, but she enjoyed him holding her. Lau and Ranmao were giggling like immature teenagers. It reminded Izzi of when people giggled at her and Afrim while they were talking. People always thought that Izzi and Afrim were dating, even though they were just friends.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Erm, Izzi, we received a call this morning... A threatening one," William said blankly.

"You got a call at the Shinigami Manor?"

"Yes. It was intended for you."

"What did they say?"

"They said, and I quote, 'Watch out Princess. Your castle's going to crumble to the ground if you're not careful.' "

"RED!"

"Pardon?"

"It's Madame Red's accomplice! Could you recognize the voice?!"

"No. Not at all, I'm afraid."

"Why are you guys here, then? I'm a big girl, I can protect myself."

"We were just warning Undertaker, just in case."

"..."

"So, Princess?" Lau laughed. Izzi took Lau by his collar. "Watch it. I'll reap your soul now if you call me that again. No one has permission to call me that!" she growled.

It was Saturday night, and she was escorting Ciel and Sebastian to the next crime scene. It was dreadfully dark outside, and the full moon was at it's peak. Ciel trailed behind while Sebastian and the cute yet dangerous albino maintained a very quick pace on the cobblestone roads. "Maybe we can ditch this spoiled brat and go for something a tad bit more interesting?" Sebastian asked, a hand tailing down to her rump. She swatted the demon's hand away and stuck her tongue out at him. "Meh!" she whined. She really was shocked that he was flirting at a time like this... "Oh, my oh my, Bassy!" a wild Grell Sutcliff cried out. "I've reached the jackpot! Two of my loves in one place!" he cried. Izzi turned away from Sebastian and puked. It nearly landed on Ciel, but luckily she managed to yell at him to step back about three big steps. Ciel waved at her gratefully.

She turned back to the matter at hand. Here they were, two Grim Reapers and a demon, all on a rooftop. (Grell probably had rape on the brain, so that was also bad.) It was in the dead of night, so at least they could fight openly. Grell cackled and Sebastian tried to move the albino behind him, but Izzi wouldn't budge. She drew her Death Scythe, which was in the form of a machete to commemorate the one she had left behind at home, and looked at Sebastian with angry eyes. "Well, 'Bassy', I've said it once, and now I'll say it again: I'm a big girl. I can protect myself," she said. There was a woman's shriek. "Seb, you take on Grell, I'll go get Red!" she said. Sebastian nodded and advanced towards Grell, cutlery drawn.

The albino adeptly jumped down and landed on one knee, kinda like Iron Man. She saw Madame Red, holding Annie Chapman by her hair. Her throat was slit, and she was bleeding. "The jig is up, Red! Give it up!" she said. She sliced right through Madame Red, reaping her soul and stamping it for hell. Grell jumped down, nearly sliding in the blood of Annie. "You're next, my Princess!" he cackled. "What?! Where's Seb!?" she exclaimed. Grell gestured. Sebastian was asleep nearby. "What did you do, you bastard?!" she screeched, lunging at him and pinning him underneath her. She sat on his hips and pinned him down via wrists. "Mmmm, this gives for some delicious ideas!" he laughed. Izzi struck him across the face and grit her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she howled. "Oh, Bassy is just asleep! You'll be joining him soon!" he laughed. He pulled out a syringe and grinned, licking his sharp teeth. Izzi hated needles! She screeched and blocked him with her machete, but he went underneath and wedged the needle into the underside of her left breast. She howled again, but it all faded to black when Grell pushed the remaining sedative into her blood stream.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, which I will release tonight, you will see why I rated this thing M. K? Love you guys! Thanks for supporting the Fallen Angels story! (It's far from over! I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all your support! You guys are just so sweet! Xd Reviews are free, you know! XD)**

**~~~~XxXIvyXxX~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

The cute albino and the demon butler woke up chained to a large bed with red sheets and black pillows. Izzi felt like a white bunny in a green meadow: vulnerable, easy to see, and easy to catch. The chains on Sebastian were probably bought from the Undertaker, but Izzi's seemed normal. Unluckily for Grell, Izzi was a tough little thing; she could break just about anything. She wrapped the chain around her wrist and pulled. Uh-oh. They were same special chains as the ones for Sebastian. "Izzi, are you ok?!" Sebastian asked, struggling. "I'm right next to you! Literally! You don't have to yell!" she said. "Oh. Are you OK? Can you get loose?!" he asked. "I'm fine, and no I can't!" she replied, pulling the chains once more. "Ah, my lovelies are awake!" Grell chirped happily. He was wearing a red thong, nothing else. "God, it's me, Izzi. You know, the albino girl you cursed? Yea, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she howled. "Oh, God can't do anything for you, sweetie! Please baby, you and Bassy will love this, I assure you!" he cackled. He advanced over to Izzi and smiled. "My sweet little albino and my sweet little Bassy! Ah, a dream come true!" he said as he pulled Izzi's flask of Vanilla out of her pocket. "Well, well, well! My sweet little Izzi!" he giggled. "I'm far from sweet, you demented sexually confused freak!" she growled. Grell smiled and got on top of her. "My love, why do you resist me so?" he said. He threw a leg over her stomach and sat on her abdomen. "You'll love all of this, I can guarantee you that!" he cackled. He leaned in close to her. Their chins and noses were touching, and yet their lips hadn't met yet. "I love you so deeply," he whispered. He kissed her. It took him not long to realize that her jaw was clenched and she was refusing to allow him access to her tongue. He knew just how to fix that.

He ran his tongue over her teeth, coating them in saliva while he tried each and every strand of hair on her head, looking through that snow to find the one sensitive hair that will hurt when he pulled it, enough to make her cry out. She was stone. She didn't yell or move. In fact, she clenched her teeth more tightly. He groaned and just kicked her shin. She cried out and Grell took the chance. His tongue started dancing around with her reluctant one, sheer rape. Grell frowned and realized his partner was focused on something else. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a jar was broken on top of Grell's head. A hand with long, black painted fingernails reluctantly pulled a set of keys out of Grell's thong. "Ah, are you alright, my love?" he asked, smiling. Undertaker.

Undertaker freed them from their chains, starting with Izzi. He smiled and carried Izzi bridal style to the exit. She nestled in his chest and inhaled: salt. She loved that smell so much. "Please..." Sebastian started. Undertaker glared at him, and all was understood: Undertaker loved this woman, and Sebastian could find someone else. Fine by him. Sebastian pouted all the way back to the Phantomhive manor. Izzi was asleep by the time Undertaker had escorted her to the door. Ciel and Mey Rin greeted the weary travelers. Ciel smiled fondly at Izzi and stroked her hair. He was very fond of this enticingly lovely young lady... She was rather young, fifteen, to be exact. Not much older than Ciel, but still. He remembered whenever she first came to them:

_It was a rainy afternoon, and Ciel was simply looking out the window of his study into the back of the manor. Within the lovely garden was a secret well that was supposedly magical. Ciel never believed it, but today, something at the well caught his eye. A white figure. He stood up and pressed his face against the glass. A girl. She had white hair and solid white skin. She had Grim Reaper green eyes and black glasses. She had on a white cloak. She looked like an albino angel... She wasn't alone. She was followed by a girl with solid sea green hair ponytail and icy blue eyes, and still another person. It was a boy, this time. He had green hair and icy eyes. Probably the other green haired girl's twin brother. _

_ The group looked around, confused. They were all wearing white cloaks. The girl with green hair looked like the oldest. She gestured for the albino to pull her hood up over her head. The girl nodded and looked around them. Sebastian walked out to greet them. The green haired twins jumped in front of the albino, shielding her. They had weapons raised, protecting her like she was important. Sebastian spoke to them. Ciel couldn't read lips, but the twins nodded and gestured for the albino to follow. She nodded and followed, obediently tailing the elders. The twins looked much older than the albino. The albino looked like she was 16, the twins looked 24. Ciel heard the manor doors open. A knock at his study door. Sebastian walked in with the hooded girl. "My lord, we have very important guests! I'm going to get this one situated in a bath, and we need to speak," he said. Ciel looked at her. She looked back with equivalent eyes, eyes of a Phantomhive. "Alright," he said._

_ A few minutes later, Sebastian. Ciel, and the green haired twins were sitting in the study. Well, the boy was standing in the doorway, eyes glued to the bathroom door where their little albino was. You could hear dark humming from the bathroom, coming from the dark albino girl. "Now, introductions are necessary. I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. You've already told me everything, so all that's left is to inform my Young Master," Sebastian said. Sebastian glanced to the boy. "Lady Izzibella is quite safe here, I assure you," he said. The boy hesitated, but he came and sat next to his twin. "I'm Dane, and this is my twin sister, Dana. We're honored to meet you, Lord Phantomhive. Now, apparently... Wow, this may seem hard to believe... but you know that well back there?" the boy said, gesturing to the garden. "Yes. I hear it's magical and can grant the wishes of any Phantomhive. I've never believed it," he said. Dane cleared his throat. "Well, Izzibella, the girl in the other room, is like my sister's daughter. She's basically my niece, and well, she went through some things with her stepdad, and she heard about the well. We went looking for her and found her there. When we went in to comfort her, she screamed her wish: to go to 1888 and stay with her ancestor, Ciel Phantomhive. We have no idea why we went with her," he said. Ciel pondered this. "Not very hard to believe, actually. Now, what year are you from?" Ciel asked. "2013," Dana said. _

_ A few weeks later, Izzi was walking through the Manor, associating herself with the servants and Sebastian. Being in 1888 had fascinated the young girl. She was a few sizes bigger than Ciel and she refused to wear dresses, but she never generally left the manor, so Sebastian didn't see the harm in her wearing some suits he never wore. Now, Lau, Ranmao, and Madame Red were at the Manor, looking at Izzi oddly. "Why is she wearing men's clothes?" Madame Red asked her gently. "I'm not very fond of dresses. They're not very comfortable. And besides, I look better this way," she said politely. Dana and Dane were with her. Dana wore a white dress while Dane was in a normal suit. Dana looked on worriedly at the young girl as Madame Red judged her. Sebastian had already explained to them how she got here. "Well, what's the relation? Brother, cousin?" Lau asked. "He's my three times great cousin," she said. _

_**(THE FOLLOWING MURDER IS NOT THE JACK THE RIPPER MURDERS! IT'S AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT MURDER!)**_

_ They were on the way to investigate a murder in Boston. Izzi was coming with them, and Madame Red was enjoying herself, treating Izzi like she was her own, and in a way, the teen was; Madame Red was a three times great grandmother. She took advantage of the fact that Dana wasn't around and spoiled little Izzi rotten. On the way to Undertaker's, she made Grell stop the carriage at a pastry shop and got her an entire basket of hot blueberry scones. She smiled all the way to the Undertaker's. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to stay in here while we run inside?" Madame Red asked as Grell helped Izzi out of the carriage. "I'm sure. You can't scare me very easily," she replied as she stepped into the shop. She was actually the first to go in. Little did Izzi know that this little shop and it's keeper would change her life forever._

_ The shop was empty, at least for what she could see. "Hello my Lord! Did you come to sleep in one of my custom made coffins?" Undertaker cackled. Izzi smiled and caught Undertaker's eye. "Well, Lord Phantomhive, is there anything you need?" he asked. "I need information on a body, Undertaker," Ciel said. "Well, you know I have a price. BUT, there's an alternative!" _

_"An alternative?"_

_"Yes! Instead of making me laugh, you could grace me with a night alone with this lovely young lady you have with you!"_

_"You mean IZZI?"_

_"Ah, Izzi! It's Hebrew for God's Beautiful Promise! Suits her very well!" _

_ Madame Red stepped in front of Izzi defensively. "No way! She's not spending a night alone with him!" she said. "Nanna, I don't mind!" she said. Madame Red groaned and turned to Ciel. "What do you think?" she asked. Ciel turned to Undertaker and glared. "That night alone better be platonic! Lay so much as a finger on her I'll kill you!" he growled. "You have my word, my Lord."_

_**FLASHBACK WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER! xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_ That afternoon, they left the Undertaker's shop without the albino but with information on the killer. "What are we going to tell Dana when we get back? She'll want to know where her little angel is..."_ _Lau asked Ciel as they pulled up to the manor. You could see Dana watching worriedly out the window with her twin brother standing right behind her. Ciel actually hadn't put much thought towards what they were going to do as far as Dana was concerned. "I'll handle it, Young Master," Sebastian said with a smile. As Grell held the door open, Dana came rushing out the door, the wind billowing her long green hair, and Dane followed, walking calmly. "Where is my daughter?! Where is she?! Oh, I never should have left her with you!" she said, stamping her foot on the ground. "Lady Dana, Lady Izzi is visiting a dear friend of ours," Sebastian said, holding her hand tightly. "Ok, that's enough, Michaelis," the normally quiet Dane said as he pulled Sebastian's hand off of Dana's. This was surprising, as for the fact that Dane was typically a quiet fellow. Dana touched Sebastian's cheek. As she did so, he felt a tingle run through his face and touch his brain. Dana's eyes grew wide. She took the coachman's chair on the carriage and snapped the reins. Dane narrowed his eyes and followed the now speeding carriage with inhuman speed. He hopped onto the back side of the carriage and waved goodbye to Ciel. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel shouted to Dana as he attempted to chase them. "Saving my baby!" Dana yelled. The carriage sped out of sight. "Sebastian," Ciel said plainly. "Yes, my Lord." With that, Sebastian was following the runaways._

Sebastian found the carriage parked at the Undertaker's shop. He saw Dana and Dane bursting through the door. Sebastian came up behind them and saw Izzi and the Undertaker in an awkward yet loving embrace. "What's going on?" the Undertaker asked as he stepped in front of the lovely damsel, arms and legs spread defiantly. Dana scoffed while Dane stepped forward. "I want my niece returned to me," he said in a low yet firm voice. The young albino stepped out from behind Undertaker. "NO! You don't own me, you don't run my life! I make my own decisions!"

"You know what he is, don't you?"

"Yes, and frankly, you've been lying to me!"

"No, we've been protecting you!"

"From what?!"

"Low life scoundrels!"

"They're not low lifes!"

"He's been lying to you."

"No, he hasn't been!"

Dane sighed and ran a finger through his long green hair. "Izzi, enough of this ridiculousness! Your coming home with us!" Dana said impatiently. "Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Sebastian said. Dana spun around to face him, but Dane was still facing Undertaker. "I know you both are demons, so you might as well spill it. What's going on here?" Sebastian said. Dane sighed. "Years ago, there was a young couple. They were Grim Reapers. They both wanted a daughter, so that's what they got. But, the daughter grew up, and she wasn't fond of Reaper life. So, one day, she met two demons. They were Time Travelers. They promised to hide and protect her from Grim Reapers, and they cared and loved her as if she was their own. We are the demons who took in the runaway Reaper. Izzi is our runaway. We protect her and love her. She's been raised a demon, and that will never change."

(Izzi, below. Green haired twins are Dane and Dana.)  


I

_Sebastian wasn't very surprised to hear this. He was, after all, well aware of the fact that they weren't normal. He sighed and watched as they fought. Finally, the man of the hour spoke up. "I'm well aware of the secret. She told me. I'm no longer closely affiliated with the Grim Reapers. I'm also well aware of what would happen if she became a Reaper: she'd be worked to the extreme, like a dog. Worked more than the average Reaper as punishment for her rebellion. I don't want that for her. I'm... very FOND of this lovely albino," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed and smiled. "Dana, Dane, I can keep her here and protect her, if you want," he said. Dana shook her head. "No. We already have somebody. We have to leave, but we don't want to leave her with Ciel, as for Miss Midford doesn't seem to like her so much. We're dropping her off at the Trancy Manor, as for Mr. Faustus was so kind as to watch her. He's a dear friend of mine, and I know for a fact he'll take amazing care of my daughter,"_ _she said as she clicked her heels on the ground, signaling to Izzi to wrap it up and get going. "Sorry, but I... gotta go... I'll see you around," she said._

Soon, Izzi found herself smiling at a face she hadn't seen in so long: the face of the spider demon Claude Faustus. When she first saw Claude, she jumped in his arms as he swung her around, smiling and laughing. Following Claude was a boy that didn't seem much older than Izzi. He had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and very notable booty shorts. "Izzi, meet your Highness, Lord Trancy," Claude said with an emotionless face. "Oh, just call me Alois, beautiful!" he laughed. She giggled and accepted a big bear hug from the young lord. Although, she noticed Alois's arms ran down her back and daringly touched her rear. She shivered slightly at his touch and followed him in.

By the time it was dinner, Izzi was already made right at home: her room was right in between Alois's and Claude's, she'd already witnessed as Lord Alois beat the shit out of a maid named Hannah, met the twins, and had even witnessed Claude as a butler! The very sight of her Claude as a butler made her giggle. Claude blushed whenever he heard his secret love giggle at the sight of his coattails. Alois had made her sit right next to him at the dinner table. Alois was going on, bragging about business. Izzi was rather off, stealing glances at Claude. Claude was a dear old friend. He always took care of her when Dana and Dane weren't around. She could always rely on Claude. She was brought back to reality when she felt the toe of Alois's boot touch hers. "Well? So, what do you think of my lovely manor so far, Beautiful?" he asked, grinning seductively at her. (All day he had called her Beautiful, Albino, and even Baby on one occasion!) "It's very lovely, Alois," she said calmly. She was used to guys flirting with her, so Alois was just another guy that liked her. He smiled and put a hand on her knee. "I'm glad you like it, and I'm also glad that Dana and Dane called. I know everything, Baby, so don't play dumb. I know the relationship between you and Claude, so I guess now would be an appropriate time to ask." Claude, upon hearing his name, turned. "Ask what, your Highness?" he said dubiosly, giving his master a funny look. Alois got up and took Izzi's hand. "Izabellea Shay Haus, will you marry me and become Izabellea Trancy?" Izzi and Claude were both dumbfounded and silent as Alois slid a diamond ring on Izzi's finger. "Perfect fit," he grinned. "A-a-Alois?" she stammered. "Yes, Baby?"

"Alois, I do not give you my blessing to marry her."

Izzi looked at Claude. He'd gone from Trancy Butler to Izzi's Protector in an instant. Alois's face darkened and he grabbed Izzi's hand and squeezed tightly. Blood started to run from her hands as he squeezed it harder. She felt the ring dig into her flesh. "You don't what, Claude?" he said evilly. Alois was no longer the peppy blonde boy Izzi had just seen. He was a cold, evil thing now. What happened to him? 'He must be extremely bipolar,' Izzi thought to herself. Alois, still gripping her hand, beckoned Claude closer. Claude came until he was looking down at Alois. "Yes, your Highness?" Alois smacked Claude right across the face. Blood flew and stained the carpet. "I don't need your goddamn blessing! I already have Dane's blessing! I just need Izzi's 'I do'! You have no say!" he screamed. He turned to Izzi and let go of her hand. "Oh my! I'm sorry, Baby! Are you ok?"

"Yes, Alois, I'm fine."

"So, what do you say, Love?"

"Alois, it's not that I don't like you, it's just... It's gone rather fast for me, you know?"

"I understand."

"Alright."

"So, let's say, we give this time..."

"If it goes well, I'd gladly marry you."

Alois perked up again and smiled big and wide at her. "Sleep in my bed with me tonight! You wanna?" he said. "Sure, Alois. That sounds like fun." Izzi followed Alois as he skipped up the stairs. Claude reluctantly followed the possibly future couple with a cloud of dread following them.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't had the most amount of time over here. Sorry if it took me awhile to update.


	7. Chapter 7

_Izzi walked up the staircase, her heels clicking lightly up the stair well. "Hello, Lady Izzi!" the triplets said cheerfully. Izzi smiled and stopped to give each triplet a warm hug; they were dear friends as well. "Izzi, where are you?" she heard Alois call. "I'm using the restroom. I'll be right there!" she lied. On her way up the stairs, she crashed into somebody. She was a decently tall woman with a long lavender and loose braid. Hannah, the maid that Alois loved punishing. "Oh, hello, Hannah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Izzi said, getting up and helping Hannah up. "It's quite alright, and yes, I'm fine. I hope you enjoy your evening, Lady Izzi. Goodnight!" she said with a kind smile. Izzi smiled. She liked Hannah. Hannah was a very kind soul. She sighed and put her hand on the door knob to open the door, but Claude opened it. He shut the door behind him, blocking Izzi's way into the room. "Izzi, I need to have a word with you," he said urgently. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her put into the hallway. "Listen to me, I don't care about what Dane says. I do not want you two doing anything in that bedroom tonight! I am taking Dane's place for now, and you will listen to me for the time being. You understand?!" he said. Izzi merely nodded. "Good. Now, your night clothes are set on the dresser in Alois's room. I know you like to dress yourself. Goodnight." Claude held her chin and kissed her forehead. He then turned and went to his quarters. _

_ Sure enough, her black flannel pajamas were on the dresser, and for the moment, Alois was dozing on the bed. "Asleep already? Damn, boy..." she murmured as she pulled off her suit and undergarments and put on her pajamas. As she did so, one of Alois's baby blue eyes opened and he grinned at the sight of her bare body standing in the middle of his bedroom. He didn't dare move: he wanted to surprise her. He closed his eyes when she turned around. She smiled at the sight of Alois asleep. She climbed into bed and slept with her back to him. Alois grabbed her by her hips and licked her neck suggestively. "Surprise," he whispered. Izzi lay there, frozen. She had no idea what to do! She couldn't hit Alois, Ciel would have her ass for that! If Sebastian wasn't allowed to bother Claude, then wouldn't the same go for Izzi and Alois? Whatever. Fuck it. "Alois, what the hell?!" she gasped as his grip on her waist tightened. "Your mine tonight!" he growled into her shoulder blades. "Alois, your just a scrawny white boy! What the hell are you going to do?!" she screeched. "This." With unbelievable strength, Alois pinned her down to where he was on top and she was merely writhing beneath him, her wrists pinned to the bed and Alois on her lap. He screwed up his face into a look of disgust at her pajamas. "These pajamas are so unappealing! I think you'd look so much better without them on!" he grinned. Izzi writhed. She could throw him off if she wanted to, but she couldn't. No way. Ciel would be so pissed at her for killing Alois. She clenched her green eyes shut as she felt the soft fabric of her shirt being pulled over her head. "Alois, please, no..." she begged softly. "I'm not gonna stop till I get enough," he cackled, licking her forearm. She shivered: his tongue was so warm... She'd never felt a guy do something like that to her._

_ After a few minutes of licking up and down her forearm, Alois noticed that Izzi was no longer struggling underneath him. He smiled and decided that she was ready. He came down to her face and looked into her jaded eyes. They were now unbelievably calm, but he also saw something else: a pain. Pain caused by neglect and hatred, pain which Alois knew all too well. He loosened his grip on the cute albino's wrists. He sighed and released her, and he used both hands to cup her face. "Look, I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy. We're still gonna do it, but I want you know I only do this cause I love you, not because I want to. I don't ask you to love me back, but I do ask for you to at least go along with me," he whispered. She nodded. Alois grinned and kissed her. For the first few minutes her jaw was clenched, but after a few minutes, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to come in her mouth and explore. He chuckled in their kiss and explored her mouth wildly, running his tongue over her teeth and raping her mouth. Teeth were clashing as Alois tried to get closer to her. Meanwhile, his hands went down and squeezed her boobs. She moaned and rubbed her pussy against Alois's dick. He grinned. "Not yet. I'm making you wait," he said breathily. He went down and trailed hot kisses down her soft neck. She felt herself getting wet under her pants. "Oh, Alois!" she moaned. He smirked; only a few minutes into it and she was already moaning his name. Oh, how he loved that. He felt his dick throb and pulse._

_ He went down to examine her breasts. They were bigger than Hannah's, literally. At least by one entire cup! He sighed and buried his head in between them. He used his left hand to grab her left nipple. He squeezed it and twisted it, circling, making her moan. His mouth latched onto her right nipple, sucked and rolling his tongue around it adeptly. She threw her head back and moaned. He chuckled and ran his tongue down her stomach and navel, tasting her all over. She tasted so good. Her skin was so soft, and he discovered she'd let out a cute giggle when you pressed your tongue into her belly button. That giggle did nothing but turn Alois on. He kept going down, but he was agitated when his tongue clashed with the waist of her pants. "Dammit. Let's get this bloody thing off of you," he mumbled, pulling it off swiftly. He grinned when he saw wiry white curls covering his prize. He ran his fingers through it, loving that "what the fuck" look she had on her face. _

_ He got tired of playing with her and plunged his finger into the small tuft of hair, looking for her entrance. It didn't take him long to find it. Grinning, he teased her. He took his finger out. "Alois, what the hell? D-don't stop!" she wailed. "Why should I not?" he smirked. "I- I need you inside me! Please!" she moaned. He cackled. "Still not quite there yet. Now spread your legs wider!" She did as she was told. Alois lowered himself to where he was level with her entrance, and then he plunged his tongue in her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned, her legs wrapping around his head. His tongue searched her warm entrance, rubbing against her oh-so warm walls. She moaned and gasped as she had an orgasm, a white liquid pouring out all over Alois's tongue. He was shocked: she was turned on that much by him?! Wow. Damn. _

_ He finally couldn't take any more. He pulled off all his clothes and crawled up and sat on her chest, heeding her large balloons. He nudged his dick towards her mouth, knowing she was smart enough to get the message. She nodded and took the head in her mouth, sucking and licking it lightly. Alois moaned and thrust the whole cock into her mouth. It surprised her, but she took it all in anyway. She sucked and licked and even nibbled a little until Alois pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face. It got in her hair, on her nose, and a majority of it went into her mouth. She swallowed it all and sighed. "Now, we're there." Alois said. Izzi spread her legs, ready for him. He thrust into her, only his tip in her entrance. He gave her a minute to get used to it, and then he stuck it all the way in, thrusting and rolling his hips and he went in and out. "Oh, Alois! Ah!" she moaned. _

_ Outside the bedroom door, Hannah was listening to everything. A single tear flowed down her cheek and dropped onto the chest of her dress. How it hurt to know her Lord had fallen in love with another woman. She knew that this girl made him happy, though, so that was all that mattered: Alois's happiness. She sighed and went down the hall. "He could be with worse. She's a very kind girl," she said to herself, remembering how kind she was when she had bumped into Izzi, how kind Izzi was. Izzi had even helped Hannah up! Most would've beaten her brutally for that. Hannah shrugged and walked down to her quarters and shut the door behind her. _

_ After a long while, Alois pulled out of her and came on her stomach. He fell on top of her, spent. "That was a-" Izzi started, but she was cutoff by the sound of the door opening. "That was absolutely forbidden! I told you both what I had expected!" Claude yelled. "I'm done! She is going to live with the Undertaker! I've already called him, he's expecting her. Get up and get dressed Izzi!" he said. Alois sighed and rolled off of her so she could get up. She pulled on her pajamas and watched as Claude looked at Alois and shook his head. _

**BACK TO THE PRESENT...**

Ciel chuckled fondly at the memories. Since then, Dana and Dane were killed by Sebastian, and Izzi went to become a normal Grim Reaper. She wasn't punished like everyone thought she would be. In fact, they gave her a special exception: she could temporarily coexist as a Grim Reaper and a human. He chuckled and watched as his relative was carried up the stairwell and to her room by the Undertaker.


End file.
